Ken the Eagle
Ken Washio, also known as Ken the Eagle and Gatchaman, grew up without his father, Kentaro Washio, who was presumed to be killed by the terrorist group Galactor, while in reality he survived their attack and went into hiding and took up the name of Red Impulse. With his father in hiding, Ken was raised by Dr. Kozaburō Nambu who trained him to be the leader of Science Ninja Team. In order to keep a low profile, Ken got a job as a test pilot and delivery boy. Throughout his adventures leading the Science Ninja Team, Ken was occasionally supported by his father but didn't found out it was actually him shortly after he once again got shot down. While depressed by the fact that he once again lost his father, Ken used this to fuel his drive to combat Galactor. Ken posses various gadgets ranging from the bird-themed Bird Saucer and Bridrang, the Shock Gun, and Gatchaman Fencer, an energy word that doubles as a baton. He also pilots various jet planes, the latest of which is Gatcha One. When not having access to his jets or weapons, he is still able to defend himself using martial arts and various Science Ninja techniques. Battle vs. Dick Grayson (by MrPacheco101) Gotham Bay Harbor, Nighttime In Gotham Bay 6 members of the terrorist organization Galactor are unloading cargos of weapon supplies off the ship and onto the harbor. “The cargos of shipments are almost imported boss.” One of them said to their leader. “Good, soon all the slums of this dreadful city will be buying our weaponry and spreading chaos into the city.” The leader said with a chuckle, soon the last of the shipments have finally been transported onto the harbor. “I don’t think so.” A voice called out into the night. “ What? Who said that !?” The leader said, the leader then turns around and sees The New Batman Dick Grayson standing atop of the railings of the ship. “Your weapons aren’t going to be near my town.” Dick said in a dark husky voice, his cape flowing to the side by the wind. The leader then starts to laugh hysterically “Hahahahahaha, Is that what you think? Men you know what to do.” He said snapping his finger. Suddenly all the troops pull out their sub-machine guns and start to fire at The Dark Knight. Dick Grayson then jumps off of the railings off the ship; Dick then pulls out two Batarangs and throws two of the Galactor soldiers, knocking the guns from their hands. Dick then lands in front of the disarmed soldiers, and punches one of them in the face knocking him unconscious. The second disarmed soldier tries to right cross Dick in the face, but the Dark Knight dodges it and slams his fist into the soldiers knocking the breath out of him; The third soldier then aims his gun at the Dark Knight and fires, Dick sees the barrage of bullets coming straight at him and dodges it. He then pulls out another boomerang and throws it at the armed soldier, hitting him square in the face. The fourth and fifth soldiers ran out of bullets, so both of them pull out their saber- like blades and lunge themselves at Dick; the fourth soldier then tries to stab Dick in the chest, but he dodges the attack and trips the solider onto the ground, Dick followed it up by smashing his foot into the soldiers face. The fifth soldier then tries to slash the Dark Knight while he was occupied with his fallen comrade, but the Dick blocks the attack with his Bat Gauntlet and followed it with an elbow into the soldier’s stomach knocking him unconscious. Dick then turns around to face the leader of the group. “ And now there’s one.” He said as he faced his opponent. The leader was shaking in his boots. “ I can’t believe it! This guy took out my men within minutes, this guy is a monster” He thought as the sweat dripped from his brow. “ No! I can’t lose the plan must go on!” The leader then pulls out a pistol from behind “DIE!!!!!!” the leader yells out as he unloads his clip into the Dark Knight, but the bullets bounce from the armor suit as Dick begins to walk up to the freaked out leader. “WHY WON’T YOU DIE!?” He said as he keeps pulling the trigger, but the gun soon runs out of bullets. Dick then smacks the gun away from the leaders hand and grabs him by the collar. “W-w-who are you?” the leader said shakily, Dick then pulls the leader closer to him. “Your worst nightmare.” He said in a dark tone. “Now tell me who are you working for? Is it the Black Hand? The Joker? Black Mask? Who?” the leader opened his mouth, but no words came out; his body was shaking profusely until he suddenly fainted. Dick sighed and put the unconscious leader down. “Why does this happen to me all the time?” he said shaking his head. Dick then hears a whizzing sound coming from afar; he turns his head to see where the sound was coming from, suddenly a sharp object flew right past the Dark Knight and hit a post. “ What the hell was that?” Dick said as he turns around to the direction of the flying object, and spots Gatchaman leader Ken The Eagle standing before him. “And you are?” Dick said to the masked hero. “That is none of your concern.” Ken replied back. “The question you should be answering is why are you here, and what is your affiliation with Galactor?” Ken questioned. Dick then scratches his head. “ Well I don’t know who or what Galactor is, but I don’t like it when they start to bring their weapons and activities into my streets.” He replied back to the Science Ninja. Ken can tell that Dick is telling the truth, but he still feels suspicious over the heroes’ activity. “Very well, but even so I must ask you to come with me to my organizations base for ‘further’ questioning.” Ken said. “Oh really, and what if I refuse?” Dick asked. “ There is no option sir, so I suggest you come with me otherwise we’re gonna have to do this hard way.” Ken said in a serious tone, while pulling a couple of Razor Boomerangs from his belt. A smirk appears on Dick’s face “Oh well that’s too bad then huh.” Dick then pulls out a couple of Batarangs off his utility belt and throws them at Ken, but the Science Ninja counters the attack by throwing his Razor Boomerangs at the Batarangs knocking them both off midair. Dick then charges at Ken and tries to land a right hook into the ninja’s face, but Ken blocks the attack and kicks Dick in the right side; Dick counters the attack with an uppercut in the chin followed by a trip in the legs, but Ken back flips out of the way and throws a couple of Boomerangs at the Dark Knight. Dick dodges the attack and throws two Batarangs at the Science Ninja, knocking the Razor Boomerang off his right hand and striking him in the left shoulder. “Gah!” Ken said as he grabs his shoulder in pain. Ken then pulls out his Sonic Gun from behind and aims it at the Dark Knight. “This ends now!” he said as he pulled the trigger. Dick dodges the attack, which then hits the poll causing it to explode; Dick throws a boomerang at Ken, but the Science ninja shoots it out of the air. “ It’s no use, just surrender.” Ken said pointing the gun at Dick. Realizing that his Batarangs are useless in battle, Dick beings to think of a plan to get of the situation he is in. “Dammit Dick how are you gonna get out of this situation now!” he thought to himself, Dick then starts to look around his surroundings and spots a warehouse off the harbor. “There!” All of a sudden Dick sprints forward towards his destined area, leaving Ken in the dust. “ Hey!” Ken yells out in frustration; he then aims his gun at Dick and fires a couple of blasts, but Dick dodges them all with ease. Dick is a couple of steps away from the warehouse. “Almost there!” Dick said, he then jumps up in the air and crashes into the warehouse window. Ken the Eagle breaks the front door of the warehouse open; he then looks around gripping tightly to his gun. “ Where did you go? Ken said as walks into the dark, bleak warehouse. Ken then hears a couple of footsteps from behind and turns around aiming his gun, but finds nothing in sight. “Feh, just my imagination.” Ken said as he put the gun down, suddenly a batarang coming from the side slices Ken’s cheek. Ken then aims the Sonic Gun towards the direction of the attack and fires, but hits nothing. “Show yourself goddamn you!” Ken said angrily. He then hears a bouncing noise coming from behind; Ken then turns around to see a couple of pelts in front of him. “What the hell?” Ken said, suddenly the pelts burst open and gust of smoke fill the warehouse. Ken then begins to cough as the smoke filled his lungs. “*cough* damnit*cough* not good*cough*.” Ken said as he tries to breath. Unbeknownst to him Dick Grayson is within the smoke carrying his Grapple Gun. Dick pulls the trigger and unleashes the grapple that attaches itself on to the Sonic Gun, Dick then pull on the grapple causing the sonic Gun to be pulled out of Ken’s hand. “S—t!” Ken said as the gun is pulled into the smoke. Ken then pulls out his G-Fencer and looks around for his opponent within the smoke. “Show yourself damn you!” Ken shouts. Smoke then begins to clear out, sweat pours from Ken’s face, and his grip tightens on his G-Fencer. All of a sudden Dick Grayson appears from behind and kicks Ken square in the face knocking him down on the ground; Ken slowly starts to get up. “Tsk, lucky move now its time to get really serious.” The science Ninja charges at the Dark Knight and takes a swipe at him with his G-Fencer, but Dick blocks the attack with his Bat Gauntlet and counters it with a punch in the stomach. Ken then slashes Dick in the chest causing Dick to wince in pain, he then tries to follow it with a stab in the chest, but Dick grabs Ken by the arm and throws him overhead on to the ground (causing him to drop his G-Fencer as he hit the ground.). Ken then slowly begins to get up as Dick suddenly appears in front of the fallen hero. “Give up?” He asked the fallen warrior. A smile appears in Ken’s face “No, not at all.” Ken said, he then pulls a shuriken out of his belt and throws in front of Dick’s feet. “What the?” All of a sudden the canister on the shuriken burst open and green gas begins to pour out. “*Cough*dammit*cough*poison*cough**cough* gas.” The Dark Knight coughed as the gas flows through his lungs. His fusion starts to get blurry, his breathing starts to get raspy, and his body starts to wobble until finally he falls on the ground unconscious. Ken then stares at his fallen opponent. “Works every time.” He said. Ken then walks out of the warehouse with the unconscious Dick Grayson towed on his shoulder; he then places the fallen hero slowly onto the ground. “ Where’s Jun and Ryu ? They said they would be here 30 minutes ago.” Ken said to himself impatiently, he then looks at the unconscious hero lying on the ground. “Wouldn’t hurt to see who’s behind the mask.” Ken said, he slowly starts to reach for Dick’s mask. “ I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” A voice called out, suddenly a sharp flies by and hits Ken’s hand, as it was about to touch Dick’s mask. “Gah! Who threw that?” Ken cries pulling his hand away from the mask; ken turns his head around and sees a small figure standing atop of the post, the figure jumps off of the post and walks up to Ken. The figure wore a red and black suit with boots , and a green mask covered his eyes. “ I suggest you hand that person over, or otherwise we’re gonna have some problems.” The figure said. Ken turned to face his new opponent. “*sigh*another masked hero, this is gonna be one long night.” The Science Ninja said as he pulls out his Razor Boomerang. The figure then pulls out his staff and gets into his battle stance. “Unlike the guy you’ve just defeated, I won’t be showing you any mercy.” Winner: Ken The Eagle Expert's opinion The reason why Ken won was because his Weapons were more balanced and had more lethality, unlike Dick’s non-lethal weapons. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:Law Enforcement Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Japanese Warriors Category:Counter-Terrorism Warriors